


CleoBellum Oneshots

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bottom!Bellum, F/F, Fluff, How does tagging work?, Smut, Top!Cleo, XD, love this ship, many of the chapters will have smut and fluff with a few purely fluff here and there, not enough fanfic of these two, obviously, oneshots, prompts and requests allowed, rough everything (they're villains after all)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Basically a collection of one shots and small stories centered around Countess Cleo and Dr. Bellum as there just isn't enough content about these two.Prompts and Requests are allowed.
Relationships: Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 29





	1. Author's Note

These one shots will range from fluff to vanilla smut all the way to the most hardcore stuff I can get myself to write. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that.

I will have a small synopsis of each chapter in the notes at the top each time, the synopsis will also include a small briefing of the type of stuff to be seen in the chapter, though there are many who will be repeats (such as hair pulling and semi-public scenes). Just a heads up so you know where to find it and what all will be in it! I'll try to get the first chapter up in a little bit.


	2. 😳 Sensitivity 💅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo finds out that Saira is sensitive to physical touch because of her reclusive nature and uses this newfound knowledge to have some fun.
> 
> (This is a smut chapter! It's more lowkey smut but it's still smut just the same so if ya don't like it don't read it)

She had come across the information quite by accident really, a small slip of words in a conversation that she took an interest to immediately.

"What was that you said Coach Brunt?" Cleo spoke calmly, letting nothing show on her face. "About Dr. Bellum?"

"Well, I said that just earlier I saw Bellum in the hall and went up to them right? Well they hadn't spotted me yet and when I tapped on their shoulder that cried out in what seemed to be pain, I don't know. And they composed themselves immediately but when I placed a hand on their shoulder a little later while askin if they were sure they were alright they flinched away from it as though it hurt." Brunt crossed her arms in front of her as she finished speaking. "I tell ya, that doc is spending way to much time working, they ain't slept in days and it's startin ta show."

Cleo smiled at this, a rare expression for the lady but one that she used when things of quite interesting value came her way, and this was some valuable information. "It sounds like Dr. Bellum's reclusive nature has finally caused a longing effect on our dear doctor."

"What do ya mean Countess?" Brunt looked thoroughly confused.

Maelstrom suddenly spoke up from where he sat between the two woman at the faculty table. "I believe Cleo is implying that Dr. Bellum cannot handle physical touch at this moment."

"Why would that be?" Coach Brunt wasn't really the one to know about this type of things, all the more interested in hurting others and hanging with her loud friends.

"You see Coach Brunt, Dr. Bellum is a recluse. She shuts herself from anyone and anything for weeks on end and in doing so, is not usually touched in any physical way for a very long time. This causing any new physical touch to be such a strong sensation on the body that is hurts." Cleo sat back in her chair, doing her best to look uninterested the longer the info was in her mind.

As Brunt shrugged and began to rattle on once more, Cleo found her thoughts drifting to the doctor and this newfound development, confident that she could have some fun with this... a lot of fun.

\----------------

Cleo stood outside Dr. Bellum's laboratory now, running over her plan in her mind once more before placing a hand to the pad at the doors side and waiting at they slid open to reveal the messy room on the other side. 

Tech and new gadgets were strewn over the work tables and floor while every screen was up and running with a different thing on each screen. The silhouette of Dr. Bellum could just be made out seated in the large chair the lay before the monitors, her hands moving to and fro as she typed, researched, and wrote things out with what seemed to be confident precision, but Cleo knew better.

The doctor was typing slower than normal and her body would shake and rattle now and then as the woman yawned or took in a deep breath. She hadn't even realized someone had entered her room, her attention focused solely on her work.

"Saira. How long have you been up?" Cleo started, just trying to get Bellum's attention off of the screens and on her.

Dr. Bellum's hands paused and she slowly turned, her eyes glancing over Cleo before settling on her face, though Cleo couldn't see this because of the goggles the other wore. "Hello Cleo, what brings you here?" She tried to avoid the question, knowing that the answer would merely upset the other woman and she didn't want to do that. See, they may be villains but every villain, aside from Maelstrom really, had their weaknesses. Saira only had two major ones, technology and Cleo. The two woman were aware of each others feelings and had been together for a few months now, though hadn't done anything as of yet due to Saira's avoidance of physical touch that made all to much sense now. 

"I came to see you of course. Now answer my question. How long have you been up?" She stepped inside the room, the door closing behind her and leaving the two woman to their own.

The scientist stayed silent for a long while, mulling over the pros and cons of lying but deciding against it, knowing Cleo wouldn't be fooled. "It's been... about 168 hours." Bellum stayed looking at her gloved hands, waiting as Cleo pieced together how many days that was.

"A week?! You haven't slept in a whole week? How are you even functioning right now Saira?" The woman forgot about her purpose for coming for a moment, worry becoming apparent on her face. "That's a lot. Even for you! Why haven't you slept?"

"I just... couldn't. I tried to several times but I never could fall asleep no matter how tired I was. So I figured I would put my energy and time to better use and do some work." She gestured to the screens that were still on behind her.

Cleo gave her a stern glare and approached quickly, reaching out to grab the others wrist only to fall silent and still at Dr. Bellum's sharp intake of breath, remembering at last why she had come to see the doctor in the first place. "Oh, by the way Saira. I think I found out some interesting information that you had forgotten to tell me." Cleo's voice dropped as she spoke, drawing Dr. Bellum's attention to her words.

"And what is that?" Despite the visible discomfort at Cleo still having hold of her and the nervousness building up in waves, Dr. Bellum managed to keep a calm and level voice as she spoke.

The countess gave a smile and loosened her hold on Bellum's wrist only to trail a hand up the doctor's arm, reveling in the small sounds of pain and confusion that Bellum did her best to hide. "Just that you have a sensitivity... to touch."

"What are you talking about? I have no such thing!" Bellum was beginning to lose her composure, a shiver running down her spine as Cleo's hand came to rest on her shoulder near her neck. 

"Don't act tough with me. You know you don't have to hide anything from me. This condition is easily fixable and you know that, don't you doctor? And yet you kept it from me and instead avoided any form of physical contact with me. We've been together for months now and I still couldn't get you to do anything."

"I-I didn't want to bother you with my own conditions. The faculty needs to focus on catching Carmen after all." Her voice cracked when she first started speaking but she evened it out quickly, trying not to gasp as Cleo tightened her hold on her shoulder just a bit.

"While that may be true, I still have time for the things I like, all of us do. And the thing that I like that I want to play with has been right beside me but avoiding everything this whole time. So now I'm getting revenge." She gave the other a smile, her eyes daring Bellum to say something back, to avoid her once more and send her away. Daring her to say no.

Bellum took in a deep breath and simply nodded her head, knowing that there was no way to win this battle.

"Good, now come along, you need a shower first and to get out of this mess of a room." Cleo stood up fully and removed her hand from the others shoulder, turning and leading the way back to her own quarters and running a bath for the doctor.

\----------------

A gasp fell out into the dimly lit room, the lights having been turned down to a simple glow so that Bellum could remove her goggles with hurting her eyes. The gasp had been produced by this same person, a deep blush having built on her face as Cleo touched and prodded everything she could. 

The countess ran her hands up and down the doctor's sides over the loose shirt that she had loaned to the other upon them getting out of the bath. Her hands then traced up to her shoulders and down her arms, stopping to clasp at Saira's hands and bring each one to her lips so she could place a kiss on the back of each one. She traced her fingers over the curve of Bellum's neck and jaw, following the shape of her ear lightly before pressing down on a spot right below the ear that shot a bolt of warmth straight through the doctor, a muffled groan being pulled from her chest as she fought to stay silent.

Bellum only knew two things right now. She was letting Cleo toy with her and all of the pain and sensitivity was actually making her feel good.

"Now Saira, I wanna hear you, open up that pretty mouth." Cleo brought one hand over to cup the doctor's cheek, her thumb tracing over Bellum's bottom lip lightly.

The doctor could feel every bit of searing pain and heat from where Cleo's body touched Bellum's own, which was quite a lot as of currently as Cleo had herself seating on Bellum's lap while Bellum lay back on the bed. "The others might he-hear." She stuttered as Cleo brought her free hand down to grip her waist, her other hand still pressed against her face.

"No they won't. When I had my room made I had it sound proofed. You know how I am, I like my privacy." She gave a grin and began to play with the bottom of the shirt that Saira wore, her fingers moving underneath to touch the others skin directly. The smile only grew as Bellum finally stopped focusing on holding back her sounds, a gasp spilling past her lips as Cleo pressed her fingers into her hip under the shirt. "There we go, let it all out." Cleo whispered softly and watched the other beginning to unravel below her as her hand began to trail up their side, stopping now and then to rub spirals against her skin and pull groans and gasps from the doctor.

"Cleo... it hurts but it also feels weird." Bellum managed to get out, beginning to squirm slightly.

"That weird feeling is that it also feels good. Who would've thought that you liked pain hm?" Cleo let one of her nails drag down the doctor's side, Cleo's eyes going wide in surprise as the sensation caused Bellum to moan, their eyes falling closed. 

Bellum's eyes shot open seconds later, another groan rumbling in their throat as their shocked gasp was cut off by Cleo's lips against hers, the countess' hand on her cheek pulling her closer as the seconds passed. The doctor seemed to melt into the kiss after a bit, the initial pain giving way to a warm feeling that turned to a burning hot wave that seemed to invade her entire body.

"I wanted to do that for so long now," Cleo panted out as the kiss broke. "But lets move this along okay?" She didn't even give Bellum time to question what she meant before pulling the doctor's shirt from her body and tossing it aside, her hands almost immediately finding their way to the breasts of the other and kneading them, a wicked grin appearing on Cleo's face as another moan poured from the woman beneath her.

"Cl-Cleo." Bellum was shaking by now, her own hands tangled in her hair as she tried to make some semblance of the feelings coursing through her body. 

"Does it feel good Saira? Do you want more?" Cleo's voice had dropped even lower by now, her eyes lidded at she took in the sight before her with a hungry gaze. 

Bellum's skin had a thin sheen of sweat on it, a blush darkening her skin all along her face and neck, the deeper hue even trailing up her ears and down onto her chest. Her heavy breathing was easily visible and if you placed a hand over her heart you would feel just how fast it was racing. The doctor's eyes were closed tight, her mouth hanging open as she tried to breath. 

"Come on, look at me. Tell me what you want. What you need." Cleo squeezed her breasts just a bit, eliciting a gasp from the other.

Bellum's eyes found their way to Cleo's, shining out a beautiful golden hue. Those eyes were always Cleo's favorite things to see, the uniqueness of them always catching her attention no matter how many times she saw them. At the moment, those eyes were filled with a deep confusion that was barely managing to hide the hunger lying even deeper. "There you are. Now what do you need?"

Saira took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she spoke. "I need more Cleo. I haven't been touched in any way in so many years."

Cleo gave a smile and began to mess with the others breasts once more, her fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples as she delighted in the sounds it pulled from Bellum. She kissed the doctor deeply again after a few moments, her tongue darting out to lick at Saira's lower lip, asking for entrance which she was quickly granted. The countess explored this new territory thoroughly, her tongue tracing along Bellum's teeth and mouth, tasting every bit she could, the gasps and moans that the doctor got out now and then merely pushing her on as her hands trailed down her sides slowly.

They broke apart after a while, the need for air becoming to strong but not deterring the Egyptian as she trailed her way down Bellum's jaw and to her neck where she began to nip and bite, laving a few light markings before latching onto Saira's pulse point, biting, kissing, and sucking at it until a deep purple bruise could be seen, her lipstick surrounding it.

The entire time she had done this Bellum had been squirming and moaning, her sensitivity only growing more and more, stimulating her entire body. "H-Hurts."

"I know, I know. Don't worry though, it'll start to feel really good soon." Cleo continued to kiss and bite at her shoulders and chest, trailing up to her neck now and then as her hands continued their descent, grabbing hold of Bellum's thighs after a bit and causing the doctor to visibly jump, a sharp gasp following. "Easy there Saira. Just relax." Cleo knew how to use her hands, and in doing so she also knew how keep her nails away from the more fragile things she handled, and this was definitely one of them. She placed one hand at Saira's side to hold herself up while her other dipped down between the doctor's legs, lightly running over the prize hidden there and causing Bellum to groan deeply. Cleo though was more in awe of just how wet she had made the other, her juices already leaking down onto the bed.

"Cleoooo," she drew out the o in a kind of whine, one hand unlatching from her hair to grab hold of the arm that Cleo was holding herself up with. 

The countess let out a chuckle and finally gave the doctor what she wanted, parting her folds and quickly finding her clit, her finger drawing small circles over it when she did. Bellum bucked up at the sensation, causing Cleo to move her other arm and pin down her hips, her nails digging into the skin slightly. "Keep still, I don't wanna accidentally hurt you with my nails."

Saira didn't really hear her, to lost in the ever growing heat that pooled in her stomach, soft moans and gasps falling from her mouth as Cleo continued to touch her. Her legs began to shake after a bit, her hand that was holding Cleo's arm tightening its grip.

"I take it you're feeling good? You'll be able to sleep after this as well you know? I'll force you to if anything." Cleo's voice was husky and dark, her eyes dancing over Bellum's figure as she watched every movement, every breath and detail with great interest. Shifting her hand slightly she began to draw circles around the doctor's entrance before actually pushing one of the digits in slowly, making sure Saira could feel every movement as she opened up, her wetness allowing it to enter easily.

The doctor's back arched up of the bed at the feeling, a strangled moan erupting from her form as her hips stayed pin to the bed by Cleo, who was now beginning to move her finger in and out, her eyes watching carefully as Dr. Bellum unraveled beneath her with every passing second.

"You look good like this Saira. Completely at my mercy, shaking and quivering beneath me with such pleading eyes that beg for more." Cleo gave a sharp thrust as she spoke, adding in a second finger and curling them slightly, causing Bellum to cry out loudly, her body shaking even more now.

"Pl-Please, please. I don't know what I'm feeling, it's so warm, everything is so warm... so hot." Bellum wasn't even aware of her words by this point as she felt that knot in her lower stomach drawing tighter and tighter until suddenly exploding as Cleo thrusted into her with three digits rapidly, not stopping even as Saira all but screamed as she careened over the edge, her body seizing up as she squirmed to and fro, her mouth open in a silent moan once the scream had faded, her vision white. She doesn't know how long Cleo kept thrusting into her, pulling her through the orgasm and back until the over stimulation became extremely painful, Cleo seeming to catch onto it as she pulled out and walked to the bathroom.

Everything stayed hazy for a long while, Bellum only hearing her own heartbeat and the sound of her breaths as she tried to come back down all the way, a small groan coming from her as Cleo cleaned her up with a damp rag before crawling into the bed and drawing Saira close, pulling the blankets up over them in the process. 

Saira curled into the others warmth, exhaustion pulling at her entire being and for once, her entire being falling toward it, letting her relax into the other as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep at last.

Cleo gave a light chuckle and ran her hand through Saira's hair, watching the other for a long while until sleep began to pull her away as well.


	3. 💕 Valentine's Day 💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day had come and, yes, they were super criminals and villains, but that didn't mean they couldn't celebrate the nicer holidays of the year, such as this one.  
> Cleo is sure Saira didn't even know what day it was, always do engrossed her work to realize the passing of days. She wouldn't let it deter her from her plans though.
> 
> (Bit of a role switch in this. You'll see what I mean!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoy!! 😊🥰

Yes, they were villains and criminals by all standards and means. But that didn't mean they couldn't celebrate the more frilly and nice holidays that passed through the year.

One such was upon them already, Valentine's Day. Cleo was almost 100% certain that her dear Saira had no idea of what day it was, always too wrapped up in her work to even notice the passing of days, all of it simply blurring together for her.

Cleo wouldn't let this deter her though as she left her final class of the day and immediately went to her room to ready the surprise she had for the doctor.

It was a few hours later when Saira entered the room, looking around sleepily as she had been dozing off when her alert suddenly beeped, showing her she had a message from Cleo telling her to come to her room. She was suddenly wide awake though as her blood rushed to her cheeks, darkening her skin in a blush at the sight before her.

Cleo was draped across the bed in her finest lingerie. Silk trailed thinly over her breasts and nethers, barely concealing the woman as more of the thin, flowing material fell down across her stomach. The color made her curves stand out at sharp angles, bringing even more attention to her beautiful form.

"Cl-Cleo." The doctor took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. "What is all this?"

"Oh? Do you like it? It's a new set I picked up just for today. You do know what today is right?" She gave her best innocent smile, already knowing the answer to her question but still wanting to mess with Bellum. 

Dr. Bellum stood stock still for several long moments, going over every day and detail of every year in her mind before it finally clicked and she blushed even more. "It's Valentine's Day isn't it?"

"There you go." Cleo purred out. "Now come here and unwrap your gift. I'm feeling a little... submissive tonight."

Bellum gulped loudly, her eyes trailing over Cleo's body before she began to walk forward, her jacket falling to the floor as she moved, her boots following suit, the woman kicking them off all the way as she climbed onto the bed and grasped Cleo's face, pulling her into a kiss that quickly became more and more heated.

"Someone's eager." Cleo managed to get out after a little bit, falling back onto the bed as Saira crawled onto her hips, settling down there and beginning to run her hands up and down the Egyptian's sides, the silk moving with her every touch. 

"What did you expect? I come in to you wearing this and saying I get to be in charge and you expect me to not be eager? I may be a genius and a recluse but I'm still only human." She pushed her hands up further, cupping them around Cleo's shapely breasts and beginning to knead softly, relishing in the softness of them against her palms.

"Y-yeah, I guess so-o." Cleo stuttered a bit as she tried to speak, her body starting to feel the sensations that Bellum was causing on her body. "This is o-only a one time thing you know. And you better make me feel g-good." Cleo glared up attention at the doctor, revealing her more bratty nature for a moment.

"Of course my dear Countess. I wouldn't want to give you anything less than the best." Saira said softly but with strength, rocking her hips forward a bit, causing them both to gasp as their still clothed sexes rubbed against each other. 

"That was a new feeling." Cleo panted out, her eyes watching Saira closely.

"Mhm." Was all that doctor said before leaning down to kiss the other, her seated position on Cleo's hips giving her just enough reach to do so.

The kiss grew hungry and feverish in seconds, both woman wrestling for dominance before Cleo remembered this was suppose to be Bellum's Valentine's gift and backing off, allowing the other to take control.

And take control is exactly what Saira did as she began to rub and pull at Cleo's nipples before rocking her hips back and forth, grinding their sexes together, broken moans falling from both of their mouths. "You are gorgeous Cleo. All laid out for me." Bellum trailed her way down to Cleo's neck, biting and sucking at the skin, leaving mark after mark just how she knew Cleo liked it. And so did she.

These two were always marking and remarking, wanting others to know that they belonged to each other.

Cleo was moaning at the sensations, rocking her hips with Saira's as pressure began to build up inside her. "Saira, more. Give me more. Now." She said the last word with an authoritative tone, showing that even though she was letting Bellum call the shots, she was still the boss.

Saira merely grinned against her neck at the command, nuzzling her way over to Cleo's pulse point as one of her hands trailed down to in-between them. The doctor had been close but she wanted to get Cleo off first, biting down onto her pulse point as hard as she could without actually breaking the skin and rubbing at Cleo's clit at the same time, her hips speeding up their rhythm to follow behind.

The countess let out a loud, high pitched keen as she suddenly came, her hands coming up to grab and pull at the doctor, pulling her as close as she could as her body shuddered and shook. 

Bellum kept up her actions, feeling herself teetering on the edge but unable to actually fall from it as she bit and licked at the ever darkening mark on Cleo's neck, her hand that had been working at the countess' clit now moving to her own as she fought to reach her own end, whimpering a bit when she found that it was still staying right outside her reach.

Cleo came down from her high to see this, her eyes growing soft as she brought a hand down to Saira's face, kissing her deeply as she trailed her other hand down and under the doctor's clothes, feeling the wetness that lay there and pushing two of her fingers into easily, causing the smaller woman to moan into their kiss, her own hands now resting on Cleo's shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Cleo please." Bellum whimpered out when their kiss broke, the need for air becoming too much.

"There there Saira. I got you, I got you." She cupped her cheek softly, trailing a finger over her cheek as she added a third finger and pushed in as deep as they would go, curling them at the same time and finally pushing the doctor over the edge, watching her face the entire time.

Saira cried out in what was almost a scream, her golden eyes going wide in shock, tears welling up at the intensity of her orgasm, her body shaking and quivering without control.

Cleo rubbed her face softly, thrusting her fingers in and out at a leisurely pace to help Saira through her release and back, the doctor's shaking becoming worse as over stimulation spread through her, as did happen each time the two made love, Bellum's sensitivity to touch before still holding weigh on her body even now.

"There you go, deep breaths." Cleo's voice was soft as she spoke, pulling her fingers out slowly, trying her best to not hurt the doctor in any way. 

Saira slumped down onto Cleo's chest, the soft silk of the lingerie Cleo still wore rubbing against her as she did, causing her to shiver involuntarily. 

Cleo wrapped her arms around the other, one of her hands coming up to rest in the doctor's hair while the other rubbed circles onto her back.

They stayed like that for a long while, simply holding each other close in this rare intimate moment.

"Thank you Cleo." Saira finally said after awhile, nuzzling into the taller woman's neck.

"Of course sweetheart. Happy Valentine's Day." Cleo kissed the top of her head softly, pulling the covers up over them and pulling Bellum even closer, curling around the smaller woman.

Saira smiled sleepily, clutching onto Cleo as her breathing began to even out. "Happy Valentine's Day Cleo." She managed to get out before both woman feel asleep, held tightly in each others arms.


	4. 🐈 Cat's Out of The Bag 👜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo and Saira decide to spend their day off together in Cleo's room but just one thing... they forget to lock the door.

A day off was a rare occurrence in V.I.L.E and so when one happened to come along, everyone took advantage of it. 

There were many things that could be done on these days. Pranks, simply sleeping, or even sneaking off the island for a day away from it all. For Cleo and Saira though, they decided this day would be of nice use to catch up with one another. Cleo had been busy with her last few capers, the missions having taken her away from V.I.L.E island for several weeks, leaving Saira to her own. The doctor had spent most of this time in her lab, joining up with the faculty for meetings and such now and then before heading right back to her work. 

In fact, Saira was still in her lab when Cleo had walked in, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her out, startling the woman to no end.

"Cleo?! When did you get back?" Saira spoke up, trying not to trip as the taller woman pulled her into her own room and over to the bed, tossing her onto the silk bedding before moving on top of her, a gleam in her eyes that Saira knew all to well.

"About an hour ago. Had to do my check ins with my classes, operatives, and the faculty before I could take advantage of this rare off day to come and find you. Now I found you and you aren't going anywhere. Understood?" Cleo pulled off Saira's shirt as she spoke, her mouth finding its way to the doctors neck and beginning to kiss and bite at the newly exposed flesh.

"Cl-Cleo, this is rather sudden-n," her voice broke at the end, stuttering off into a low groan as Cleo latched onto her pulse point. "You're gonna l-leave marks."

They had been together for a few weeks now but had yet to reveal the nature of their relationship to the rest of the faculty, deciding to keep it to themselves for a time. 

"They won't see them with that lab coat you always wear." Cleo mumbled out.

"Yeah I guueess." She said guess weird, the cause being Cleo's hand as the countess brought her nails down the doctor's sides.

Cleo merely hummed, continuing to leave small marks and bites on her love's skin, steadily making her way down to her breasts, one hand coming up to grasp the left one while her mouth latched onto the nipple of the right, her free hand still idly running up and down the doctor's sides, letting her nails caught her skin now and then.

Saira let out a low moan, her head falling back on the bed as she squirmed a bit under the others touch.

The countess continued her actions for several moments before switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment, one hands reaching down to undo the button Saira's pants in the process. She sat up after a bit, looking down at Saira for several seconds, her fingers hooking into the hem of the doctor's pants and pulling them off, her panties coming off with them as Cleo threw the clothes to the floor.

"Yours too." Saira mumbled out, reaching up to pull at the clothes that still adorned the Countess' body.

Cleo gave the doctor a small smile and stood up from the bed, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor as she kicked off her shoes, leaving her in her black bra and panties. She crawled back onto the other and meshed their lips together, her hands trailing up and down Saira's side before one of them travelled down to Dr. Bellum's folds. Cleo used two fingers to spread the other, her middle finger pressing down on the small bundle of nerves that was revealed and rubbing circles into it, the action pulling a moan from Saira as her hands came to rest on Cleo's shoulders, digging in there as a way to anchor herself.

They continued like this for several minutes, Cleo simply playing with Bellum as the woman squirmed and gasped.

Finally the countess let her hand travel lower, having had enough with being patient and playing with the other, shoving two fingers into the woman as a smile appeared on her face from how wet she had managed to make Saira.

Speaking of Saira, she moaned louder than ever at the intrusion, her back arching up from the bed as she grinded her hips further down involuntarily, her eyes open wide in shock before falling into a half lidded gaze as her mouth hung open, a small trail of drool dribbling down her chin.

"Hmm, I'll never get over how great you sound." She began to thrust her fingers in and out of the woman, placing kisses and bites to her neck and chest as she did, her free hand moving to play with Saira's chest. "Music to my ears."

Saira was a moaning mess by now, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as her hands moved to clutch at the short strands of Cleo's hair.

Cleo gave a grin against the other's neck and moved her hand from Bellum's chest to her clit, beginning to rub at it and causing the doctor to moan loudly again, her legs beginning to shake as her climax inched closer.

"Cl-Cleo," she panted out, leaning her head to the side to allow the countess more access to her neck, a groan erupting from her chest as she all too eagerly took the invitation and sunk her teeth into the side of her neck.

"Hey Countess ya seen Dr. Bellum?"

Everything halted in a split second, both woman visibly tensing up, their eyes going wide in shock as none other than Coach Brunt walked in.

"You forgot to look the door?!" Bellum whisper yelled at Cleo.

"I forgot to lock the door." Cleo answered, her own voice filled with dread as her head turned to look at Coach Brunt, a blush covering her face as the huge woman locked eyes with her.

To say Coach Brunt was surprised would have been an understatement. She had... seen too much to be blunt. There was Countess Cleo and Dr. Bellum, the latter stripped naked while Cleo rested above her clad in only her braw and drawers, her fingers, well, Coach Brunt didn't even want to think about where those were, especially after noticing the assorted bruises and bites that now adorned the doctor's neck and chest. 

"Well this is a surprise." Brunt managed to get out after a few moments before that all to familiar 'I have to tell everyone' look crossed over her face and she turned around, bolting out the door and down the hallway before anyone could stop her, the door automatically shutting behind her.

Cleo and Saira stayed there in silence for several moments, in shock as to what just happened before bursting into laughter.

"Well I guess everyone is going to know now." Saira managed to say as her laughter faded out, replaced by a smile.

"I guess so. Now," she suddenly thrusted her fingers into Bellum again, causing the other to tense up with a drawn out groan, "where were we?"


	5. 🌡Heat 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saira has stopped taking her heat medicine ever since getting with Cleo, and really she had forgotten to keep a look out for any signs as the weeks passed by with no symptoms. That is until one day when Saira finds all of her senses have gone haywire and she's thrown into her first ever heat without warning. 
> 
> Alpha Cleo/Omega Bellum First Heat  
> Requested by: Amelia3000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS DEFINITELY A SMUT STORY!! XDXD
> 
> If you do not know what Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics are then you can read all about them here: https://www.wattpad.com/546924059-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-basic

Saira had never given much attention to the dynamics of anatomy when it came to herself. She only knew one thing from a young age, always take the pills. But when she got with Cleo, the other had convinced her to stop them, promising to the doctor that she would be there to help with her heats from now on. Both of them had ended up forgetting all about it as days turned to weeks and weeks to months with no symptoms or signs.

Cleo was in one of her classes now and would have several more afterwards as well as a few check ins with her operatives set up for later in the day and so she would be busy almost all day.

This left Saira to her own for most of the day after she finished teaching her own class. It was mid morning when she made it back to her room, settling down in her chair as her screens lit up, everything still open and running from where she had left off just earlier. Settling into her all to familiar work the doctor found herself shifting around more often than usual, an uncomfortable feeling having been present ever since earlier that day. Still, she did her best to ignore it, staying focused on the task at hand.

It was about an hour later when the feeling changed to a horrible wave of heat that seemed to fill her entire body, the woman removing her lab coat as she tried to cool down to no avail. Her clothes against her skin felt painful, every movement causing the fabric to rub against her as her thoughts grew hazy and then she smelled it, a sweet smell beginning to emanate from her body. Dr. Bellum's eyes went wide, reaching toward her computer screens to quickly pull up a file she had written upon stopping her meds. It had all of the symptoms and signs of an oncoming heat written out in full detail and she realized all to quickly that it had come at last, her first heat. Now that it was here it was quickly becoming stronger and stronger, overpowering the doctor as her breathing became ragged and quick, every moment that passed causing more pain and heat to envelop her until she felt she might scream from how intense it was.

This wasn't right... it shouldn't be this intense. That was the only thought to cross her mind before she managed to catch sight of a small note she had made on her typed out form. 

_If an omega has repressed their heat for an extremely long amount of time then when it finally hits it can be exceptionally powerful and even painful._

Bellum was quickly losing the ability to think clearly as she forced herself up, her legs unsteady beneath her as she slowly moved to her door, her hand reaching out to steady her as her other pressed the pad next to the entrance as the door slid open. She continued to brace herself against the wall with one hand as she ever so slowly made her way to Cleo's room, the door opening to reveal an empty, neat room, Saira letting out a groan as she remembered that Cleo was busy for most of the day. Knowing that it would be a horrid idea to try and find the woman with all of the alphas enrolled in their school, not to mention that most of the faculty were alphas as well, the doctor decided to simply wait for the countess even though she absolutely despised the idea immediately. Walking into the room she let the door close behind her, locking it as well in case anyone but Cleo tried to enter. With that Saira moved over to the bed, collapsing onto its surface and pulling the blankets around her on instinct, some of the pain subsided as Cleo's scent filled her senses. She gave a slight whimper when it built back up after a few minutes though, realizing that this was going to be a long and painful wait.

\--------------

Cleo finally finished her work as the moon began to rise, several of her students having come to her for extra help and causing her to stay after her classes longer and longer. All she wanted to do now was go to her room and relax, and that was exactly where she was headed.

The lights of the faculty wing shone brightly above the countess as she made her way down the halls, stopping in front of her door and going to open it only to find that it was locked.

Strange, she hadn't locked it when she left. Ignoring that simple fact she typed in her code and the door slid open. The first thing that hit her was the smell, that sickeningly sweet scent that was stronger than ever, invading the entirety of her room and overpowering her senses immediately.

Cleo stepped inside slowly, the door closing behind her, the countess locking it as well on some sort of instinct as she walked to the foot of her bed and took in the balled up figure that was nestled into her sheets, the silken fabric wrapping around them like a nest. In the dim glow of the lights that Cleo had turned on just a bit Saira looked like she was simply sleeping, that is until the doctor whimpered and shifted more onto her back.

Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her face a bit as a deep blush darkened her color and breathing came out in harsh pants. The doctor's eyes were scrunched together in discomfort and her body shook continuously. It was obvious that Bellum was in a great deal of pain.

Cleo crawled onto the bed and sat down next to her, being careful not to mess with the blankets that surrounded the other. Reaching out she placed one hand on Saira's cheek softly, a gasp escaping her as she realized that the doctor was radiating heat.

At the touch Saira let our a whimper, leaning into Cleo's hand as her eyes opened slightly, finding Cleo's in the low light of the room.

"Oh Saira, you've been crying." There were tear streak down the others face, a dew drops of the salty liquid still brimming in her eyes even now.

"Cl-Cleo. It started all o-of a s-sudden. It hurts so b-b-bad." Her voice cracked and broke as she spoke, each word more difficult to get out than the last.

The countess rubbed her thumb across Saira's cheek softly, trying to keep her aware of her as her gaze kept going out of focus. "Hey, how long have you been like this? How long have you been in here?"

The doctor stayed silent for a few moments as she tried to remember when the heat had hit her fully. "I've been unc-comfortable since I w-woke up. The he-heat started f-f-fully around m-mid m-morning. I came in h-here about five m-minutss after it started."

Cleo's heart dropped, she had been like this all day. She had been crying and in pain all day and Cleo hadn't know, hadn't even thought to take a few moments to check on how Saira was doing today. "Oh love, I'm so sorry I didn't know or else I would've come immediately."

Bellum gave a light laugh, the sound coming out weak and ragged. "It's okay. You had work to do."

Despite that being the truth it didn't make Cleo feel any better. Standing up she headed to her bathroom, grabbing one of the small cups for mouthwash and filling it with water before taking it to Bellum. "Here. Sounds like you need it."

Forcing herself into a sitting position the doctor took the cup and downed its contents. "Thank you." Her voice came out stronger now.

"Of course." The countess set the cup on the side table before turning to Saira and cupping her face softly. "How are you feeling?" The scent was becoming too much but Cleo forced herself to stay in check, her own heart now hammering in her chest despite her calm demeanor.

"H-hurts. It hurts so bad Cleo. I n-need you to t-touch m-me." 

"Okay. Just tell me if it gets to be too much okay?" Once Bellum had nodded Cleo pulled her in for a kiss, trying her best to go slow but it seemed Saira had other plans as she wrapped her arms around her neck and fell back onto the bed, pulling Cleo with her and forcing the kiss deeper. The Egyptian knew that the best way to lessen the others pain was through pleasure and so she set to work, pushing Saira's shirt up her body so she could run her nails up and down the doctor's sides before growing impatient herself, the scent combined with Bellum's needy noises cracking her resolve a bit. She pulled the others pants and underwear off in one fell swoop, tossing them away as her hand immediately delved into the woman's folds, finding that she was sopping wet, more than she had ever been before. 

"Cleoooo," Saira whined when they broke their kiss, her eyes opening slightly to join with Cleo's. "I-I need more. B-bite me. Mark me."

The countess' eyes widened at that, the final bit of resolve she had snapping as she suddenly flipped Bellum over on her knees, her chest pressed into the bed as Cleo laid over her, pressing her own torso against the other's back as she slipped two fingers unto her with ease.

Saira nearly screamed at the sudden intrusion, pleasure shooting up her spine as she lay pinned beneath Cleo's body, her own slick dripping down from her to the bed as her legs shook, her knees trying their best to support her, beginning to shake as they began to give out, her lower body beginning to fall before Cleo brought her other arm around her and pulled her back up, bracing her against her own body.

Cleo was biting and kissing at Saira's shoulders and back, nuzzling into her neck now and then as more and more of that sweet scent washed over her, making her mind hazy. She licked her lips when the doctor's head fell forward, revealing the soft skin on the back of her neck where one of her scent glands were. She nuzzled and kissed at the spot as she thrust her fingers in and out of the other, drinking in her scent as her beautiful moans and cries fell away into the room, only working to rile the countess up more.

"Cleo. More. Please m-more!" Bellum cried out, tears falling from her eyes once more as her hands gripped onto the blankets tightly.

She gave a growl as added a third finger, speeding up her movements and bringing her free hand to Saira's clit, rubbing at it with circular movements.

Saira felt her eyes begin to roll back slightly, a moan that bordered on a scream ripping its way from her body as everything went white, a second cry exiting her as Cleo bit down onto her neck as hard as she could.

Cleo tasted a slight tang of blood when she bit down, making the mark as deep as she could, wanting it to last forever. Sure, most mating markings like this would stay forever, she just wanted to be sure. She wanted to be sure that everyone knew that Saira was off limits.

When Bellum began to return from her climax she thought that she would be able to relax but sadly her body had other ideas as her seemed to built up again, the doctor needing more.

Cleo gladly complied.

Hours passed with the countess bringing Bellum to climax after climax, Saira's heat persisting continuously until the doctor seemed to suddenly pass out, the exhaustion and strain on her body finally causing her heat to subside ling enough for her to rest. 

Taking in the mess that her bed and the two of them had become Cleo stood and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a bowl of warm water and a rag and returning. She toweled off Saira carefully with slow movements, being careful to not wake the woman even as she picked her up and set her down on the nearby couch so she could change the bedding before returning the doctor to her original place. 

Finally she turned out the lights and crawled into the bed as well, pulling Saira close and curling into her, one of her arms wrapped over the doctor's waist while the other held one of Saira's hands between them and the countess fell asleep without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun with this one.


End file.
